Magi
by Sheya
Summary: There is a single village on the Pokemon Islands that houses a very seceretive community, out of this community comes a young man. Who is he and what adventures will await him? And yes Ash and Friends will be joining the action soon.
1. The Forgotten Ones

Magi 

Book 1

A Pokemon Fanfic by Sheya

Prologue

The Forgotten Ones

On Pokemon Island there is a village hidden on a raging river, appropriately named River Rage. The village is called Maja, the people call themselves Magi (pronounced mag-eye), and this was appropriate because they had a power much like the Magic of legends. However, they are also under a curse. Once a great many years ago- before the Magi came to Pokemon Island. They lived on another world. On this world they were powerful and feared... feared -- not because they were powerful and used that power but, because they didn't use their power.

Shortly before they transported themselves to the world of Pokemon, a member of their tribe, Kataki Eimin, betrayed them and used his power against the non-magical people. He caused great misfortune. The Magi fought him and he cursed them. The curse would only be broken if the Magi found a place where they were not feared; where they were accepted. His curse caused most of their children to be born male. As the years went by, the curse became stronger, and less and less children were born female. Their adversary finally took over that world and started hunting the Magi- that is when they left.

They moved to the Pokemon Islands on a different world. When they got there, they hid themselves and tried to hold off the curse. Around seventy years after they entered the world of Pokemon, one of the younger members of the tribe left the hidden village to explore the world on which they were living. He went past the protective barrier that had been erected around the village. His elders fought him; but he insisted that if they were ever to break the curse then they would have to encounter the rest of the world. 


	2. Meetings

Magi 

A Pokemon Fanfic by Sheya

Chapter 1

Meetings

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

AN::: This is not a crossover. The Heero in this story has nothing to do with the Heero in GW. I repeat this is not a crossover. Except that I like the name.

~~

Disclaimer: I forgot one in the prologue. I own not Pokemon… I do however own Heero (He is still not the GW Heero) I do own the Magi.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Delia Powers was standing outside the local diner, when a young male stranger walked into town. Mary May, her best friend, and Sho Oak, Mary's boyfriend, pointed the newcomer out to Delia.

"Isn't he cute?" Mary pointed to the teenager; he was no more than fifteen years old- he was walking down the road towards the diner. He wore a dark blue cloak; under the cloak was a black shirt with a blue vest. Blue pants clad his legs and his upon feet were black and white patterned boots... His clothing was dusty from the road. She then looked at his face; he had warm amber eyes and long black hair. He was tanned from traveling.

"Wow...." Delia whispered.

"Hey, I thought that you vowed that you would never date a man who "had the bad taste to come to this back water town, much less live here." Sho stated.

"But he's cute and you have never left and with the way your parents are you never will." Mary looked at Delia who was still watching the teenager.

"I'm not even fifteen yet; my parents think I'm too young to go off on my own." Delia was still watching the boy.

"Delia!" Exclaimed her best friend, "Everyone else our age including myself and Sho have gone on Pokemon Journeys. You haven't. You are the only one who still hasn't, your parents keep saying 'maybe next year.' Well at the rate you are going ... Maybe will stay maybe."

"And then you will be too old and you parents will pressure you into marring and having a family. He is a wanderer, he has no Pokemon but he is traveling. He could get you out of here and he will not be afraid of your parents." Sho put in his two cents.

"Maybe, after all, all the boys in town are afraid of my father. And he scares them away."

The young man had approached the diner and entered during this conversation. A few minutes later yelling came from inside. Delia and her friends ran inside.

"What's wrong, Cook?" Delia got between Cook and the young man.

"This boy wants to pay with weird gold coins."

"Cook- gold is gold, why are you upset?"

"I have never seen coins like that."

Delia turned around, "Where are you from?" She asked the young man.

"My town has stayed out of the doings of the rest of the island. We mint our own coins from a gold mine underneath the town."

"Fine- I'll pay for you and we can get the coins appraised and changed and you can pay me back." Delia then took the bill for him and paid for the food.

"Thank you." he bowed to her.

"Come on." She smiled at him and dragged him to the jewelers.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"So, what's your name?" Delia and the young stranger were sitting under a tree in the park after changing his gold for currency.

"Heero, what is yours?' 

"Delia." She then noticed something over his shoulder. "Oh no- my parents are coming this way." She stood up. "I have to go."

"Wait." He stood up and pulled her to the other side of the tree. "What is wrong?"

"My parents don't like me to talk to boys. I have a feeling that they want me to marry a specific person but they haven't introduced us yet. And I want freedom!! I don't want to live under their rules all my life."

"I understand…." He pulled her around the tree some more as her parents walked by.

"Where is that girl…?" Her father looked around. "I thought I saw her over here."

"Come, Dear, we have to greet our guests; when she comes back home we can tell her." Delia's mother dragged her father off towards their house.

"I want to find out what that was about." Delia quietly followed her parents.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When she got home she realized that Heero had followed her. "Oh! Why did you follow…?"

"I felt that I should…. I can leave…."

"No!! Please stay." She looked at her house then snuck up to the backyard with him right behind her. She looked around the wall, and then crawled under some bushes. She came up to the porch where her parents and guests were talking.

"So this is your son. I approve," her mother was saying, while inspecting a young well dressed man, he was a few years older then herself.

He had narrow black eyes, slicked back black hair and square jaw and a nasty expression on his face. To Delia he looked like the kind of person that liked to pull the wings off Beedrill and Butterfree just to see them flop- or to see their pain.

"So where is your daughter?" the young man's father asked.

"She is out- with friends. She should be home very soon," Delia's father explained.

Delia started to quietly back out of the bushes. Hero followed her. When she got back to the corner she rounded it on her hands and knees- then stood up and ran for Sho and May. Heero followed her. When she reached Sam Oak's home and lab complex she ran around back and climbed a tree to a platform and curled up next to the trunk. Heero looked up into the tree as Sho and May came out of the house.

"What happened?" Sho demanded.

"I think the son of the friends of her parents scared her…. Hell, he scared me, and I do not even have to get to know him."

Delia's voice came floating down. "I'm not going back… you can't make me!!!"

"Delia, come down and tell me what is wrong." Sam Oak came out of the forest where he had been feeding his Pokemon. He had reddish-brown hair that was graying at the temples; his eyes were a warm brown he wore jeans and a work shirt. He was strong, fit, and tanned from working out in the sun with Pokemon all day.

Delia climbed down and sat at a picnic table. "I heard my parents talking last night about how they wanted me to marry the son of some friends of theirs. I also heard then say their friends were coming today. Heero," She indicated that boy she met that day, "And I saw them looking for me in the park, so we followed them and hid in the bushes. I saw the most evil boy… he scared me… I… I lost it… all I could think about was getting away." She put her head in her arms and started to cry.

Heero sat down next to her, and put his arms around her shoulders. "I felt that he _was_ evil! He seems to be waiting for something…."

"What do you mean?" Delia lifted her head.

"Something about the whole thing… I do not think that your parents were completely acting of their own accord. Or if they were then something is keeping them from seeing what those people really are. But can you not just say that you do not want anything to do with him?"

"No, they would have a wedding by proxy- they still believe in such things. She might be able to hold off two more weeks; until she is fifteen though; then she can marry whoever she wishes and they can't do a thing about it." Mary explained.

"Huh." Heero said in confusion. "My people have no such laws."

"If she can stall the wedding until after her fifteenth birthday and then marry someone else…." Sho started. "But if she just runs away without getting married they can drag hr back or marry her by proxy, and _then _drag her back."

"So, what I would have to do is set the wedding date for just after my birthday… then marry someone else before the wedding but after I'm fifteen. They never remember when my birthday is." Then Delia started crying again, putting her head back in her arms. "And who in this town has the guts to go against my father?"

"You have two weeks- maybe you'll get lucky…." Mary tried to console her friend.

"Lucky… I have to go home… I'll, hopefully, see you guys tomorrow."

As she got up to leave, Heero touched her arm, "I will see you tomorrow, even if I have to sneak in."

"Thank you." She ran off to her house making plans in her head how to get out of the fix she was in."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Heero turned toward Professor Oak, I need a job. Do you know of any openings?"

"Yes, in fact, I need an assistant and someone to run errands for me."

"That sounds fine, thank you."

"I also have an extra room. You can live here if you like?"

Heero looked at him, "Why do you trust me?"

"Delia trusts you and the Pokemon are still about, not hiding. That is enough for me."

"Ahhh… then I have much to learn about Pokemon… and Delia." He smiled. "Thank you. I will take you up on that offer."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The stars were bright that night, and Heero was staring out his window contemplating why he acted as he had that day.

'It's like I'm connected to her, and I want to be connected to her…. I know that I am not afraid of her parents, but I do not know how she feels about me…. Although I am sure she does not know how I feel about her.'

He got up from where he was lying on the flood and went to his bed.

'I will give it two weeks. I will ask her on her birthday. That way we have at least a little time to get to know each other.'

Heero fell asleep after that.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Delia was curled up in a little ball on her bed. 'That boy they want me to marry is worse then I thought, when he touched me I felt like I was gonna hurl. But he seemed surprised that I was still afraid of him after he touched me. I don't want to marry him, but I feel like I really want to get to know Heero better. Father wants me to introduce that boy to my friends… I'll introduce Heero as a friend, after all I think of him as one. This way I can get to spend more time with Heero….'

Delia soon fell asleep as well.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Meanwhile, in the hotel, a young man was very angry….

"Something blocked my spell!!! But there is no one here who knows magic!!! Maybe I made an error. That girl will bring me great Power, her and any children she has. I must posses her, but I can't if she is that afraid of me." He kicked the empty shells whet were once his parents. "I will stay and get rid of these- I'll send them home, although they won't make in. They'll die in a car accident."

He then climbed into bed. "I will work farther on bespelling the girl as well." With the he fell asleep as well.


	3. Getting to Know You

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
Magi   
~~ A Pokemon Fanfic by Sheya   
~~  
Chapter 02  
~~  
Getting to Know You  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
AN::: This is not a crossover. The Heero in this story has nothing to do with the Heero in GW. I repeat this is not a crossover. Except that I like the name. And I'm honoring Heero Yuy.  
~~  
Disclaimer: I forgot one in the prologue. I own not Pokemon… I do however own Heero (He is still not the GW Heero) I do own the Magi.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Delia woke up the next morning feeling much better then she had the night before.   
  
'I think that last night Gio tried to do something to me, but something stopped him.' She got dressed and went downstairs.   
  
"Good morning." She called to her parents.   
  
"Good morning, Honey I think that you should get to know Gio better." Her mother greeted her.   
  
"I'll try but I don't like him."   
  
"Well, we choose him for your husband years ago, so you have to marry him." Her father looked up from his newspaper.   
  
"Then give me three weeks to get to know him."   
  
"Fine, but that's all. You said that you would introduce him to your friends today."   
  
"Yes Mother." Delia grabbed some breakfast and ran outside. She went to Professor Oak's place. "Sho! Mary! Are you here?" She ran around back and saw Heero feeding the injured and sick Pokemon. "Heero…"   
  
"Sho went to pick up Mary and said that we could meet at the park later. I'm just about done here, but Professor Oak wants me to feed these guys tonight as well."   
  
"So Sam gave you the job?"   
  
"Yes, I am to help with the Pokemon and run errands. And I have no errands to run today." Heero finished feeding the Pokemon, and then brushed off his pants while standing up.   
  
"Sam doesn't let just anyone feed the sick and injured. You must have a gift with Pokemon."   
  
"Yes, he mentioned that." Heero offered her his arm and she took it.   
  
Sam walked out of the house. "Done?"   
  
"Yes." Heero pet a Caterpie that landed on his shoulder. The Caterpie then jumped down.   
  
"Then I'll see you tonight." Sam went back inside.   
~~~~~~~   
'She said to meet her at the park around noon, it's 11:30, I'll head for the park now. I've already sent the nuisances to their deaths.'   
  
Gio left the hotel for the park. When he got there, he saw Delia and three people roller-skating. One of them looked like he was having trouble or just learning. He walked up to them and touched Delia on her arm.   
~~~~~~~   
Delia turned around and screamed. She skated away from the touch on her arm, rolling right into Heero, knocking them both down. Heero, for his part, grabbed her on the way down, to break her fall. His eyes narrowed and he looked up and who had scared her.   
  
He and the boy who had touched Delia glared at each other. Delia snuggled into Heero's arms, looking quite content to stay there.   
  
"Who are you?" Gio Demanded of Heero.   
  
"Heero. You?"   
  
"Giovanni. Why do you hold my future wife like that?"   
  
"You are the one who scared her! I was just trying to keep her unharmed."   
  
Delia finally realized that position she was in and scrambled to her feet.   
  
"Sorry Gio you scared me coming up so quietly." Delia apologized to her unwanted fiancée. 'Not to mention that sick feeling I got from you.' She thought holding her hand out for Heero.   
  
Heero accepted her hand up and got to his feet. Delia then skated over to Sho and Mary.   
  
"Well since you've met Heero, these are Sho and Mary. We were roller-skating, and teaching Heero to roller-skate   
  
"He's learning quickly after only an hour he can stand and skate, but if he goes to fast…"   
  
"…I fall down." Heero finished for Sho. "In my home town we have something called Skateboards. Sho tells me that there is something similar here but that you do it down a hill, with a much bigger board."   
  
"Yess, I've heard of that- never done it, though. I also don't roller-skate."   
  
"Ahhh…" Heero noticed a food vendor. "I suppose you do eat though, let us get lunch.   
  
The three friends skated over to the café, Gio followed behind. Sho took orders and money while the others sat down. Gio sat on one side of Delia- Heero the other, and as the meal wore on, Delia ended up practically sitting in Heero's lap.   
  
Gio was not pleased, although he barely showed it. After lunch they all got their stuff form the lockers and changed back into shoes and boots.   
  
"Let's go swimming now." Delia suggested to everyone. They all agreed, except Gio, but he was out-voted.   
  
'Well I can touch more bare skin this way maybe my spell will work then.' Gio was very frustrated that his spell wasn't working where it had always worked before. He knew that part of it was Delia's natural resistance to magic but it was also being undone each time he thought he had a hold on her. Gio was still trying to figure out his problem when they reached the sports store to get swim suites for himself and Heero. Delia also got a new suit, she wanted to impress Heero. Then they went to the swim club.   
  
Gio already knew how to swim but he suspected that Heero didn't… He was right, as he found out after knocking hero into the deep end. However, Heero didn't panic, as so many others would have. He knew that even if hi didn't swim he could still float. Delia jumped in and dragged the floating Heero over to the shallow end where he could stand.   
  
"Delia, Gio pushed me." Heero whispered to her.   
  
"I know- at least you didn't panic. If you had, you might have drowned." She whispered back.   
  
"He is angry because you are afraid of him."   
  
"I know; every time he touches me I feel something slimy trying to toke away my thoughts. But it can't seem to. And when you touch me, the slime gets destroyed."   
  
"Interesting."   
  
"Hey are you OK?" Sho yelled as her swam over to them.   
  
"Yes, I believe so." Heero turned to glare at Gio.   
  
"I guess that we have to teach you to swim too."   
  
"Yes, I haven't gone swimming in a long time. Not since my mother died."   
  
"Well then we will re-teach you." Mary smiled at Heero.   
  
The rest of the day was spent swimming and having fun. At five they all went to Professor Oak's Lab.   
  
"Why is it so quiet around here?" Delia looked around.   
  
"Something must have frightened the Pokemon. But what could possibly have done it?" Sho looked around and realized that Gio was still with them.   
  
"Sho do you have to help your father feed the Pokemon?" Heero asked picking up some Pokechow, the kind especially made for sick and injured Pokemon.   
  
"Yeah, I almost forgot."   
  
"You always forget." Mary and Delia chorused as they set the picnic table.   
  
"Which is why I'm glad Heero reminded him. Now we have work to do." Sam came out of the building carrying some more pails of Pokechow. Then he looked around. "I guess we will have to do our work after dinner." He then noticed Gio. "Hello… and who are you?"   
  
"Giovanni."   
  
"Well then, we will have dinner. Heero, you won't find any Pokemon now."   
  
"Ok." He put his pail down, then jumped back and fell as he was tackled by a yellow bullet. "Ummm." He looked down at the yellow mouse sitting on his chest. "I guess a Pokemon found me."   
  
"Pika!"   
  
"Hmmm, I have never seen a Pikachu do that… They are hard to catch and harder to train. The only reason there are any on my property is because an injured elder moved its clan here ten years ago and they never left. Although, burglars get quite the shock if they come here."   
  
"Pikachu." Pikachu snuggled into Heero's chest. "Pikapi." It looked up into Heero's eyes.   
  
"You want me to train you?" Heero asked the little yellow power pack.   
  
"Chu!" Pikachu nodded.   
  
"Wow." Heero stood up Pikachu transferred herself to his shoulder.   
  
Gio meanwhile was fuming. Pokemon, wild Pokemon, never came to him like that. He also had to nearly kill a Pokemon before it listened to him. This… this person, who as far as Gio could tell had never know anything about Pokemon before coming to this town, suddenly had one of the most notoriously hard to capture and train Pokemon jumping into his arms asking him to train it. Gio turned around to leave. "Delia, I'd like to talk to you… in private."   
  
"Ummm… ok." Delia stood up and followed Gio.   
  
Heero watched worriedly and then quietly followed them.   
~~~~~~~   
Gio led Delia to a secluded area on the street.   
  
"I want you to stop seeing these people," he stated.   
  
"You don't own me, not yet anyway. I may have to marry you in three weeks but until then you can't tell me what to do." Delia started to walk away.   
  
Gio grabbed her, trying to force his will on her, but he was repelled. He then kissed her- as he did, her eyes went blank and she fell limp in his arms. Gio broke the kiss and smirked. "And that is that, but I should not have needed such a strong spell." He went to pick her up but stopped as a near miss by a fireball made him jump back.   
  
"Taking the will of someone is punishable by death where I come from." The voice resolved into Heero stepping into the light.   
  
"I had wondered who the magic-user was in this town." Gio turned and took a step towards Heero. "Although I've never seen someone use magic quite the way you just did."   
  
"Well, that is a family secret. But you are abusing your power."   
  
"Power is meant to be used and what's the use of having it if I can't use it for personal gain?"   
  
"Used- yes! Abused, no!!! I gain plenty without destroying others. You know you can't beat me, not if you don't know how to use a simple fireball spell. Leave. Delia's parents may want her to marry you, but the date for the wedding is in three weeks. Come back then."   
  
"Fine and by then I will defeat you." Gio vanished into the night.   
  
Heero picked up the comatose Delia and brought her to the lab. He brought her inside.   
  
"What happened?!" Sho exclaimed.   
  
"He forced her into a kiss…."   
  
"That's sick!" Mary exclaimed. "But that doesn't explain why she is unconscious."   
  
"True- that I can not explain. But we should let her rest."   
  
"Sho- let's make dinner."   
  
"Yeah."   
  
Mary and Sho left the room; Sam looked at Delia, and then noticed that the Pokemon had returned outside. "I'm going to start feeding the Pokemon."   
  
"Ok I'll tell you when she wakes."   
  
Sam grabbed a pail of Pokechow and left the building.   
  
After everyone was gone, Heero put his hands over Delia's chest and murmured a few words. His hands started to glow and then the glow spread to Delia and engulfed her.   
  
A few moments later she stirred and opened her eyes. By that time Heero was holding her hand.   
  
"What happened?" Delia asked sitting up.   
  
"He forced you into a kiss."   
  
"That Slimy Feeling came back and I couldn't stop it." Delia was crying.   
  
"Well, all you have to do is wait two weeks then marry someone else."   
  
"But who would go against my parents?"   
  
"I would…" Heero looked down then up at her. "I would go against the Gods for you…."   
  
Delia stared at him then flung herself into his arms, she the kissed him. When they broke apart, she just rested in his arms. "That was much nicer then what he did."   
  
Heero smiled. "Pikachu, could you find Professor Oak?"   
  
"Pika!" Pikachu scrambled off returning a few moments later with Sam.   
  
"Ahh you're awake. Dinner should be ready soon. Heero, could you and Delia go feed the sick and injured Pokemon?"   
  
"Sure." They both stood up and went to the area where the Pokemon were.   
  
Sam went inside and informed Sho and Mary that Delia was awake, and could Sho please help feed the Healthy Pokemon.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
EN::Again Heero is not Heero from GW the name is just to Honor GW. 


	4. Journeys

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
Magi   
~~  
A Pokemon Fanfic by Sheya  
~~  
Chapter 03  
~~  
Journeys  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
AN::: This is not a crossover. The Heero in this story has nothing to do with the Heero in GW. I repeat this is not a crossover. Except that I like the name. In addition, IÕm honoring Heero Yuy. AND I WANT REVIEWS! COME ON PEOPLE I KNOW YOU'RE OUT THERE SO WHY AREN'T YOU TELLING ME IF YOU LIKE MY SOTRY OR NOT. I NEED TO KNOW SO I CAN IMPROVE!!!!!!!!!  
~~  
Disclaimer: I forgot one in the prologue. I own not PokemonÉ I do however own Heero (He is still not the GW Heero) I do own the Magi.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
For Delia and Heero the two weeks until her birthday flashed by. They planned their wedding on Sam Oak's property. It wasn't going to me big. Sho and Mary invited some friends form their Pokemon Journey. Neither had anyone to invite, Delia because all she had were her parents, who would not approve: Heero because his family wouldn't come even if invited.   
  
Delia's parents were also planning a wedding; one that Delia had no intention of attending. They also kept in contact with Gio. They told Delia about that tragic demise of his parents, Delia was neither surprised nor sympathetic.   
  
Her wedding to Heero happened the day after she officially turned fifteen. It was a lovely day: the sun was shining, the Pidgy were singing, and there wasn't a cloud in the sky. The priest declared the new couple "Mr. And Mrs. Heero and Delia Ketchum", and Delia breathed a sigh of relief. Her parents however, crashed the ceremony just after it was too late to stop the wedding   
  
"What do you think you're doing?" Her father bellowed.   
  
"Getting away from that monster Gio."   
  
"We will get this travesty annulled. You are still underage."   
  
"I turned fifteen yesterday... you could still force me to marry Gio, but I can also marry someone of my choosing and you can't stop it or annul it with out both my and my husbands signature. I won't sign."   
  
"We can get you husband to sign, then force you to sign."   
  
"You have no way to force me." Heero stated, standing beside his bride.   
  
"Who are you? I know all the boys in town."   
  
"No, father, you know all the boys from town. Heero isn't from around here. You can't intimidate him. He isn't afraid of you, so you can't force him to do anything." Delia leaned closer to Heero.   
  
"What?!?!"   
  
"You heard her." Heero raised his hand and lightning crackled in the sky. "I will not be intimidated. I love Delia, and you will not tear us apart." As he finished speaking, his Pikachu jumped onto his shoulder and sparked, everyone sighed in relief, figuring that Pikachu had created the earlier lightning. However, Delia's parents also realized that even Pikachu lightning would really hurt.   
  
"Fine. We'll leave... we have been defeated... Delia you are no longer welcome in our house." Her parents walked away to inform Gio of this turn of events.   
  
The rest of the reception passed by with out a hitch. The presents were opened. Delia got a set of camping gear from Sho and Mary. Both of them got Pokemon training equipment from the invited trainers. Sam Oak gave them each Pokemon. He gave Delia and Bulbasaur and Squirtle, and gave Heero a Charmander. He also asked that to test a device he was making that he called a "Pokemon Information Capture and Recording Device for Research and Development." Heero asked if it wouldn't be easier to call it a "Pokemon Index". Delia called it a "Pokedex". Sam also started calling it a Pokedex especially since by the end of the party he could barely say Pokedex let alone "Pokemon Information Capture and Recording Device for Research and Development". After all one of the trainers thought it was a good idea to spike the punch.   
  
Everyone stayed at the lab complex that night and in the morning Heero and Delia went off on a Pokemon Journey. They got very lost on the way to Viridian City, Heero lost his compass, Delia found it after passing the same rock fifteen times. Heero said it was good luck because Delia was fifteen.   
  
~~   
  
When they finally reached Viridian city, they went to the Pokemon Center. During their time being lost the hadn't wasted their time Delia had caught a Rattata and Heero had caught a Pidgy. When they entered that center they gave their Pokemon to Nurse Joy.   
  
"Hello. Welcome to Viridian City Pokemon Center." Nurse Joy smiled at them. "Please hand in your Pokemon for rejuvenation." They gave her their Pokemon and went to the waiting area.   
  
"Heh! Good thing the trainers thought to give us all that stuff," Heero said to his wife.   
  
"Yeah, too bad that neither of us knew the t way. It would've been easier."   
  
They both sighed and relaxed.   
  
"Excuse me." Nurse Joy had come over to the two. "Your Pokemon are rejuvenated."   
  
"Thank you." Heero stood up took the Pokeballs and bowed.   
  
"You two look exhausted. Why don't you stay here tonight? Trainers always do."   
  
"Thank you. That would be lovely." Delia said from where she was sitting.   
  
"I'll get your rooms ready."   
  
Delia held up her hand, showing her wedding band. Heero mimicked her. "We are married. We only need one room."   
  
"Ahh then I will get you room ready. Nurse Joy smiled at them and went to the back.   
  
~~   
  
While the two newlyweds were relaxing in the Pokemon center, a man sat in a cafe across the street watching them.   
  
"He married her... they planned this." Gio watched the two. "I _will_ have my revenge. She may have escaped be, but her children will _NOT_!!" He stood up and paid for his coffee the left the cafe. He walked to the Viridian City Gym, where he was a challenger tester. He entered his quarters, and made a phone call. When he finished, he left the room for his post in the gym.   
  
~~   
  
Heero and Delia knew that they weren't ready for the Gym in Viridian City- this had been explained at their wedding by the other trainers in attendance- so they continued to Pewter City where they would battle for a Boulder Badge.   
  
On the way Heero caught a Caterpie and Delia caught a Pikachu. By the time they reached the gym, Caterpie had evolved twice and Butterfree had learned 'Confusion'. Both of them had an easy time against the gym leader, Flint Stonequarry; Delia used Squirtle, and Heero used Butterfree. They each got a Boulder Badge.   
  
After they left Pewter, they ran into some trainers who had heard about them from friends. The trainers helped them with the Pokedex. They gave all the info the they knew about their Pokemon. They also told Delia and Heero that other trainers would help. Once the Pokedex was updated, the trainers also challenged them to Pokemon battles, Heero and Delia won most of them and if they lost they healed their Pokemon and tried again.   
  
As time went on, they went through the gyms... although they took their time, the y stayed on the road for three years. During that time a small-time gang rose-up to become a big-time racketeering ring. They called themselves 'Team Rocket'. Their leader was shrouded in mystery.   
  
The Ketchum's also had some run-ins with Team Rocket. They always won, but a few times it was close.   
  
When they returned to Viridian City, they felt that they were ready for the Gym. They knew that while they had been training, a new Gym Leader had taken over. However, they also knew that he was a ground trainer. When they entered and finished off the Challenge Testers they finally met the Gym leader who was shrouded in shadows.   
  
"Ahhh... so you have finally come...." He came into the light and revealed himself as Giovanni. "You will not get my badge, this will be a three on three battle. Standard rules."   
  
"Fine. Let us do it..." Heero was about to step forward but Delia did so first.   
  
"I'll fight you first!! I still remember your slimy touch!"   
  
"Fine... Ryhorn, _GO_!!" He threw out he Pokeball and smirked. "You will loose."   
  
"Yeah right!" Delia countered sarcastically. "Blastoise, take out that Ryhorn." She sent out her large water Pokemon, who landed right in front of Ryhorn and let out a blast of water. During that battle she switched between Blastoise and Venasaur, taking out his three Pokemon with ease.   
  
After she beat him, he growled and handed over the badge. "If you had married me, you would have gotten the badge without a fight."   
  
"I wouldn't marry even if you brainwashed me!" She spat at his feet.   
  
"Don't think that I didn't try. Now for the Destroyer of me Plans. Fight me Heero Ketchum." Gio turned towards the younger man.   
  
Heero walked into the trainers box, then he wiped the floor with Gio's Pokemon, using Pikachu and Vileplume. Pikachu because Gio had thrown out a Venomoth.   
  
"Well, you have to eat your words! In accordance with the Pokemon League Rules, you have to give me the Badge."   
  
"You, I do." Gio handed over the Earth Badge. "You have beaten me again... but this will be the last time. Next time it will be a Magic Duel." Gio walked out of the Gym.   
  
"Heero what did he mean by Magic? I thought only the Ancients really used it these days very few people do."   
  
"I guess I have to tell you my Family Secret. I was going to tell you when we settled down. But I will now tell you when we get to the Indigo Plateau."   
  
"That's ok, I always thought that Pokemon shouldn't be the only users of Power in this world and Magic is just a lost art."   
  
"Yeah." He smiled at his wife and they left the Gym.   
  
~~   
  
When they got to the Indigo Plateau they got their cabin and Heero told Delia all about his hometown and it's history. He also explained how they were dying out, in as much as there had only been only one woman born in the last 12 years.   
  
"So... your people need to find a way to break the curse?"   
  
"Yes." Heero sat back. "It does not matter. Those old fogies will not leave and I had to sneak away. They will not let anyone else leave. They are too afraid of this world's reaction to them."   
  
"I think that this world will be more likely to understand then another because of Pokemon and the Ancients." Delia hugged her husband closely.   
  
"Still... let us get to sleep. We have a big day tomorrow." He lovingly pulled his wife to bed.   
  
~~   
  
The next day, the League Games had their opening ceremony- and the first battles were held. Delia and Heero both had their first battles the next day, so aft e the opening ceremony they explored the town. While they were exploring they came across a man who trained Dratini and other dragon Pokemon. He and his young grandchildren were showing the best way to take care of Dragon Types. During the demonstration, Team Rocket attacked! Although the Dragons were well-trained, Team Rocket was prepared for them, and they were all captured... Then from the crowd, a RazorLeaf cut the ropes holding the trapped Pokemon and Delia stepped forward with her Venasuar.   
  
"You won't be stealing today. You will be loosing." She pointed at them and they got entangled in a VineWhip just as the Police arrived.   
  
The Police carted off Team Rocket; Heero walked over to Delia, after untying the old man and his grandchildren.   
  
"Thank you for your help, youngsters." The old man bowed. "Lance, Claire you should thank them as well."   
  
"Yessir, thank you very much. We're too young to control Dragons properly, and Grandpa isn't as young as he used to be." Lance had stepper forward his sister hiding behind him.   
  
"You are welcome. We do not like Team Rocket so we were glad to help." Heero bowed back and Delia copied him, then they wandered off to find something else to do, leaving the Dragon Trainers to their demonstration.   
  
~~   
  
Three days later Delia was defeated in battle by a young man with brownish blond hair. His name was Richard and they had battled for three hours. He defeated her Squirtle with his Golem in a spectacular Earthquake move just before Golem fainted from exhaustion. After the battle the two chatted and Delia invited Richard and his fiancee to dinner with herself and Heero, other then the fact that the other young woman was more interested in breeding Pokemon they found that they all had a lot in common. After dinner they parted ways and Delia gave Richard some advice.   
  
"Well, even though I had wanted to be a master, coming in third is still a great achievement."   
  
"I guess I fight you husband in the finals tomorrow."   
  
"Yup, good luck, you're gonna need it. He's twice as good as I am."   
  
~~   
  
The battle between Richard and Heero took almost the whole day. They both had trained their Pokemon so well and to such high levels that all they could do was whittle away at each other. Their last Pokemon were Pikachu and Pikachu. Heero's Pikachu fainted a few moments after it she was declared the winner.   
  
They congratulated each other; and then went to the locker rooms, where Delia and Richards blue-eyed young fiancee were waiting to them.   
  
"Anata, you won!!" Delia flung herself into Heero's arms.   
  
"Yeah, I guess I did." He smiled lovingly down at his wife and then kissed her passionately.   
  
"Oh Honey that's so sweet- it's great that you got to be runner up and I'm so happy that they didn't have to fight each other. Now when are we getting married?"   
  
Richard looked down at his fiancee. "How about after we get home?" He looked at their new friends. "How about we invite them to the wedding?"   
  
"That's wonderful."   
  
That night the went out to dinner together, and then left for the respective beds. The closing ceremony was the next day.   
  
~~   
  
The Closing Ceremony resembled a mammoth party, all the trainers were there and their families and friends there was food and drink, some games as well as a presentation by the chairman of the Pokemon League Games. Mr. Goodshow made a moderate speech and handed out the Masters Badge. He also told everyone about a new way for the Games to be won, he called it the Elite Four system If it worked out then it would be instated as the new format for the games.   
  
There would be a tournament every four year between past masters of the games the four winners of this battle royal would then take their places as the final obstacles for hopeful trainers to become masters. He said that the Elite battle would be held in two months, to give the masters time to return to the Plateau.   
  
Heero decided that he wouldn't compete in this tournament. He and Delia wanted to settle down and Delia especially wanted to start a family. They decided to move back to Pallet because Heero loved working for Professor Oak and Delia missed her friends.   
  
They also accepted the invitation to Richard's wedding. They had a wonderful time and afterwards they continued on to Pallet Town   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


End file.
